Psycho But, Sweet?
by hyungteey
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sehun dipaksa untuk berpacaran dengan ketua aliansi berandalan nomor 1 dikotanya karena sebuah ancaman? KAIHUN • Seme!Kai Uke!Sehun • Yaoi • BxB
1. 1

CAST : KAIHUN dan lainnya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang menakutkan. Kenapa? Karena disaat seperti ini banyak gangster dan berandalan yang berkeliaran. Ini yang Sehun takutkan, kalau sampai dirinya bertemu dengan mereka, ia harus apa? Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya. Dia hanya anak sma yang biasa-biasa saja. Saking biasanya dia, tidak bisa dibilang pintar atau bodoh, tampan atau jelek, dan populer atau cupu.

Aneh kan?

Jika bukan karena si tiang itu, Sehun tidak akan dihukum hingga larut seperti ini disekolah.

'Awas saja kau, Chanyeol.', Batin Sehun kesal.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah hukumannya , tapi teman tiang itu yang kabur saat hukuman berlangsung. Alhasil Sehun harus mengerjakan hukuman membersihkan toilet diseluruh lantai 2. Itulah alasan mengapa dirinya masih ditengah perjalanan yang sepi ini.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Saat Sehun akan belok menuju salah satu gang, terdengar suara pukulan yang keras. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun merinding. Hell, lebih baik ia bertemu dengan hantu daripada orang mengerikan seperti mereka.

Nyawanya bisa terancam!

Dengan tekat setengah menciut, Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip kejadian tersebut. Perlahan Sehun mendekat ketempat kejadian.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang memukul korbannya. Terlihat mengenaskan.

Tapi--

Dunia seakan tidak berada dipihaknya, kesunyian yang sudah ia jaga dengan baik itupun hancur ketika kakinya dengan kurang ajar tidak sengaja tersandung tong sampah.

Brukk!!

Badannya oleng dan membuatnya jatuh dihadapan para berandalan menakutkan itu.

"Ugh...", Belum sempat Sehun meringis, dia sudah merasakan hawa mengerikan. Yah, mata para berandalan itu beralih ke Sehun. Sepertinya mereka sudah puas membuat memar pada korbannya.

"M-maaf, aku tak sengaja--", Seakan sadar posisinya memalukan, dengan cepat Sehun berdiri.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dari kegelapan tempat yang kurang cahaya itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju arahnya.

Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya. Sehun yang awalnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, sekarang terlihat jelas.

Seorang laki-laki yang badannya penuh dengan tato serta membawa rokok menyala ditangannya membuat Sehun merinding, apalagi laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyala.

'Dilihat dari sisi manapun semua orang akan tau bahwa dia adalah bossnya.', Batin Sehun gemetar.

Sial! Sehun terpojokan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena dari arah belakang sudah ada yang mencegat arahnya.

"Wajahmu lumayan cantik.", Laki-laki itu menarik dagu Sehun dengan kasar sehingga mau tidak mau tubuh Sehun dengan laki-laki itu saling berdekatan.

"A-apa?" Cantik? Sehun tau dirinya tidak tampan, tapi orang ini malah mengatai dirinya cantik. Matanya sehat?

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu.", Mata laki-laki itu begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Sehun ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi terlalu takut.

Laki-laki itu mengamati reaksi Sehun, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Jadilah kekasihku."

Kekasih?

"K-kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku akan melemparmu kepada bawahan-bawahanku untuk melakukan sesuka hati mereka.",Laki-laki itu menunjuk bawahannya yang terlihat haus akan perkelahian.

Keringat membasahi kening Sehun. Orang itu bercanda, bukan? Sehun bahkan tidak tau siapa lelaki ini! Sehun menatap mata lelaki itu dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tau apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana, cantik? Sepertinya kau berpikir terlalu lama."

"A-aku memilihmu.", Gumam Sehun tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh lelaki itu.

"Bagus! Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku.", Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Ciuman pertamanya!

"Kau! Ishh..tapi dengan syarat!", Kata Sehun mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

Lelaki itu menyerngit tak suka,"Katakan!"

"P-pertama kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu--"

"Namaku Kim Kai. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai, kau?", Lelaki yang bernama Kai itu merengkuh pinggang Sehun posesif.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dan syarat yang kedua, kau dilarang merokok didepanku!", Sehun mengambil rokok Kai lalu membuangnya ketanah.

"Kau--", Mata Kai menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun. Ini baru saja beberapa detik mereka berpacaran tapi Sehun sudah berani dengannya. Bahkan bawahannya saja tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan baunya. L-lagipula syaratku tidaklah sulit, Kai."

"Baik, baik.",Kai memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Setelah itu mereka bertukar nomor telpon dan Kai melepaskan Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung berlari untuk pulang kerumahnya, hari sudah semakin malam. Ia tidak ingin diomeli ibunya.

Tinggalah Kai dan komplotannya yang masih berjaga di gang itu.

"Kai, kau benar-benar yakin berpacaran dengan si Sehun?", Salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaan Kai yang bernama Suho menanyakan hal hubungan mereka. Karena semua mantan Kai baik perempuan maupun laki-laki mempunyai paras yang rupawan.

"Entahlah.", Kai mengeluarkan senyuman tipis tapi memiliki makna yang dalam.

•

•

•

•

•

Paginya, Sehun pun berniat berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus sebelum akhirnya ia melihat seseorang tengah menunggu didepan rumah dengan menggunakan motor ninja.

"K-kai? Kenapa--kau bisa tau rumahku?", Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Apakah Kai mengikutinya semalam?

"Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu.", Kai mengulurkan helm cadangannya untuk diberikan kepada Sehun.

'Mengerikan sekali orang ini.', Batin Sehun merinding.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat.", Perkataan itu seakan menyadarkan Sehun dari batinannya. Walaupun sedikit ragu, tapi Sehun menerima helm itu dan memakainya. Ia pun menaiki motor ninja Kai, setelah siap, Kai melajukan motor ninjanya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh. Mengapa seragam sekolah Kai berbeda dengan dirinya? Sepertinya ada satu sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Sehun.

/Blush/ Tiba-tiba pipi Sehun merona, mengingat Kai yang rela-rela menjemputnya untuk mengantarkan ke sekolah walaupun sekolah mereka berbeda.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun!', Ia merutuki dirinya yang sedikit mengkhayal. Oh ayolah. Kalian saja baru berkenalan kemarin malam. Ia tidak boleh jatuh dengan mudah ke dalam pesona Kai. Ingat! Mereka berpacaran tidak didasari dengan cinta.

"Sudah sampai."

"O-oh..baiklah aku akan turun.", Sehun turun dari motor Kai lalu melepas helmnya dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kai,"T-terima kasih, lain kali tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku."

"Kau tak suka?", Kai melirik sinis kearah Sehun.

"A-aku suka..tapi--"

"Kalau begitu jangan membantah.", Kai langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Dasar laki-laki kaku.", Gerutu Sehun kesal. Kalau bukan karena ancaman Kai, mana mau Sehun berpacaran dengan berandalan nakal seperti dia. Huft-- Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Oh ya! Dia lupa jika hari ini dia harus memaki temannya, Chanyeol. Ia pun berlari dilorong kelas. Sesapmainya disana Sehun langsung meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dengan keras.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

•

•

•

•

•

TBC.

Hai para readers setia mimin, kali ini mimin ingin membuat cerita baru, entah kalian suka atau nggak, mohon dibaca dulu hehe. Maaf juga kalo mimin sempet hiatus ga bilang-bilang. But--I'm Back!!

Hope U Like It~


	2. 2

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras Chanyeol terkejut setengah mengumpat,"Kau mau membuatku mati muda hah?!?"

"Gara-gara kau!! Aku harus berurusan dengan berandalan kaku itu! Akhhhh...", Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Apa kau dicegat oleh berandal-berandal jalanan, Hun?",

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa wajahmu masih mulus? Seharusnya kau sudah babak belur sekarang.", Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun, tidak ada yang terluka sedikit pun.

"Itu karena perjanjian seenak jidat yang ia buat!"

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?"

"Aku disuruh untuk menjadi kekasihnya, kalau tidak aku akan babak belur ditangan anak buahnya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana huwaaa..", Tangisan bombay Sehun muncul kembali.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung merinding takut,"Namanya?"

"Kai."

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

"K-kau kenapa?", Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tiba-tiba tegang, Sehun pun jadi ikutan tegang. Padahal ia belum tau alasannya.

"Hun, kau tidak tau dia siapa?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Dia itu ketua aliansi berandalan nomor 1 dikota ini! Bahkan aku melihat sendiri dengan mataku bagaimana dia berkelahi seorang diri melawan puluhan orang dari sekolah yang berbeda-beda. Dan--dia menang. Sejak saat itulah dia menggabungkan beberapa sma terdekat untuk menguasai seluruh jalanan dikota ini dan mempunyai banyak anak buah--"

"Tunggu dulu..kau--tidak mengarangnya, bukan?", Mendengar itu Sehun menjadi semakin takut kepada Kai. Apa jika Sehun meminta putus kepada Kai dirinya akan dibunuh?

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku tidak mau cari perkara dengan orang itu. Dan--dia memiliki bisnis gelap yang sukses besar.", Dengan kemampuan karisma, image making, performance dan kepemimpinan yang dia miliki, tidak heran jika banyak berandalan-berandalan yang ingin menjadi anak buahnya. Sebenarnya dulu Chanyeol sempat ditawari untuk ikut aliansi utama Kai dengan temannya, tetapi dia menolak ajakan temannya dengan alasan jika dirinya tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu.

Mendengar semua cerita Chanyeol, Sehun hanya bisa speechless. Ia bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa sudah memasuki bel pulang.

Tet! Tet! Tet!

"-Hun."

"Sehun!"

"E-eh? Ada apa, yeol?", Sehun tersadar dari acara melamunnya seharian ini. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa langit berwarna oranye?

"Kau tidak pulang?", Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

WHAT!! Ini sudah bel pulang ternyata. Sehun segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar sekolah.

"Hun, tapi kenapa Kai tiba-tiba mengajakmu berpacaran ya? Padahal disekitarnya pasti banyak yang mengantri padanya.", Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun ikut terheran-heran.

"Iya juga, tapi--", Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan omongannya, Chanyeol menyela.

"Padahal wajahmu biasa aja, tidak ada kepribadian yang spesial juga.", Tambah Chanyeol.

Jleb! Rasanya seperti ada panah yang menusuk jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa temannya ini mengatakan hal yang terlalu jujur?

"Si tiang ini benar-benar--", Sehun mencubit paha Chanyeol dengan emosi hingga sang empunya merasa kesakitan.

"Aduh aduh aduh..sakit! B-bukan begitu maksudku, saat ini kan kita harus berpikir secara rational. Kita kan tidak tau apa dia memiliki maksud lain.", Chanyeol mengelus pahanya yang nyeri.

"Hm..benar juga, sejak awal aku juga tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia.", Sehun mengerutkan alisnya heran. Yang dikatakan tiang ini ada benarnya juga. Sepertinya ia harus cari waktu yang tepat untuk dua mata dengan Kai.

'Ugh..Rasanya aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya.', Batin Sehun miris.

"Hun, sepertinya dia menjemputmu tuh!", Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun untuk mengkode.

W-WHAT?!?!

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

'Aku masih tidak sanggup! Apa dia melihat kearahku? Sepertinya dia hanya melihat kearah gedung.', Batin Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berharap bahwa Kai cepat pergi dari depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Bruk!

Kaki Sehun mendadak lemas dan ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk begitu saja. Jantungnya terasa ingin copot saat mendengar suara Kai yang tiba-tiba berada disamping telinganya.

'Sedang menghindarimu!', Yah, itu cuma ada dalam benak Sehun saja.

"Kau tersandung?", Kai memegang tangan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"I-iya..", Kata Sehun dengan wajah sedikit kikuk.

"Ada batu besar disini, berhatilah-hatilah.", Kai menyingkir batu itu kepinggiran trotoar.

"Terima kasih, K-kai.", Sepertinya Kai melihat dirinya bersembunyi dan mengira bahwa Sehun tersandung dan jatuh.

Deg! Perasaan apa ini?

Dia memang berandalan nomor 1 dikota ini, tapi mungkin..kah dia tidak sejahat itu?

"Ayo pulang.", Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk kembali ke motornya. Ia pun tak lupa memberikan helm untuk keselamatan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani berbicara pada Kai setelah insiden tadi.

Tapi-- mengapa jalanan terasa lebih lama? Ia pun memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Ini dimana! Rumahnya sudah terlewat jauh.

"Kita mau kemana, Kai?"

"Markasku.", Jawab Kai singkat, padat dan jelas.

Muka Sehun mendadak tegang, apa dia akan dipukuli? Memang dirinya salah apa pada Kai? Mereka baru saja berkenalan kemarin malam. Apa gara-gara insiden tadi?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mereka akhirnya sampai.

"Ikut aku.", Kai memarkirkan motornya lalu masuk kedalam diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Kawan-kawan, perkenalkan. Dia Sehun, kekasihku.", Semua anak buah Kai yang awalnya gaduh tiba-tiba terdiam seketika.

Kenapa lagi ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Hati Sehun semakin tidak enak.

"H-hai...", Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman canggung dan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan berani ada yang menyentuhnya jika kalian tidak ingin mati.", Kai merangkul pinggang Sehun untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya seorang. Tidak ada mimik wajah spesial yang ditunjukkan Kai, selalu berwajah dingin dan cuek.

"BAIK!!!", Semua anak buah Kai serempak menjawab.

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah acara pengenalan yang sangat singkat, Kai mengantar Sehun kembali pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang.", Sehun melepas helmnya dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kai.

"Aku akan mengantar jemputmu mulai sekarang. Diluar bahaya"

Tidak perlu merasa repot, justru yang berbahaya itu kau, Kai!

"B-baiklah.",Sehun sadar kalau Kai tidak suka bantahan. Jika seperti ini terus, Sehun tidak akan bisa bermain dengan Chanyeol!

•

•

•

•

•

TBC.


	3. 3

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengusik tidur cantik Sehun.

Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini menganggu tidurnya?

"Sehuunn? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Ini sudah hampir terlambat!", Ternyata itu ibunya!

1

2

3

WHATT!!!

"AKU KESIANGAN!", Seketika Sehun bangun dan menyingkap selimutnya. Ia segera kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi, persetan dengan mandi. Toh tidak ada yang peduli dengannya juga.

Dengan kekuatan cepat Sehun berganti baju dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ia pun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Iya pun segera berpamitan dengan ibunya dan pergi keluar rumah. Tapi--

Oh sial! Kai lagi-lagi menunggu diluar rumahnya.

'Apa dirumah ini tidak ada pintu belakangnya?', Batin Sehun frustasi.

"Oh? Baru bangun?", Kai melirikkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"I-iya nih..er..kau menunggu lama?", Sehun mendekati Kai sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Tidak juga."

Bohong! Dari tatapan matanya saja sudah terlihat bahwa kesabaran Kai sudah mulai habis karena menunggunya.

Takut salah ngomong, Sehun lebih memilih diam selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Benar-benar hening!

Saat motor Kai sampai depan gerbang pun, Sehun segera turun dan melepas helmnya.

"Apa kau ada waktu sore ini?"

Tidak Sehun! Kau harus menjawab tidak!

"Ada.", Kata-kata itu spontan dikatakan Sehun padahal berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah tunggu aku didepan gerbang.", Kai menutup kaca helmnya dan melaju motornya sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab.

Tidak sopan! Orang belum menjawab sudah ditinggal pergi. Daripada ia uring-uringan tidak jelas didepan sekolahnya, Sehun segera masuk kekelasnya.

•

•

•

•

•

Seharian ini mood Sehun tidak bisa dibilang senang tapi tidak bisa dibilang sedih juga. Karena ia khawatir dengan ajakan Kai, kira-kira ia akan dibawa kemana!

"Hun, sepertinya hari ini kau sedang senang?", Chanyeol menghampiri tempat duduk Sehun dan duduk didepannya.

"Senang matamu!", Apa wajah tegangnya ini tidak bisa dibaca?

"Kau habis dipukuli oleh Kai?"

"Bukan! Tapi tadi pagi dia menanyakan apakah aku ada waktu sore ini--", Sehun menghela nafasnya sedih.

"Wah kalau begitu bagus dong?"

"Aku keceplosan menjawab jika aku ada waktu..seharusnya aku menolaknya dari awall..arghhh!!", Apa ia harus jahit saja mulut kurang ajarnya ini? Kenapa dia dan badannya selalu tidak satu jiwa sih!

"Kau bisa gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara dengannya kan?", Chanyeol mengambil cemilan Sehun lalu memakannya.

"Betul juga!", Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tapi yang paling ia harapkan sih Kai membatalkan janjinya.

17.00

Karena guru matematikanya tidak datang, Sehun bisa pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia senang karena inilah yang paling ditunggu para murid.

"Ugh..apa kutinggal saja ya? Aku hanya tinggal bilang kalau aku lupa.", Gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Apa Kai akan menerima alasan itu?", Tanya Chanyeol yang mengikuti Sehun dari samping.

"Entahlah, selama aku tidak menemuinya. Aku tidak tau ekspresi apa yang akan dia buat, karena dia selalu membuat ekspresi menyeramkan.", Sehun jadi membayangkan bagaimana mata tajamnya Kai yang menatapnya ketika ia tau jika Sehun menolaknya. Benar-benar seram.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang letaknya didalam gang tidak jauh dari depan sekolahnya. Karena penasaran, Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengintip kearah tersebut. Walaupun ia tau ini akan berakhir sial seperti saat itu. Tapi dirinya penasaran.

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang terkulai lemas diatas tanah. Dan pelakunya adalah--Kai!

"Y-yeol, mungkin aku akan pulang saja deh..", Kata Sehun setengah berbisik kepada Chanyeol. Menyadari tidak ada respon dari temannya, Sehun menoleh kearah samping dan melihat temannya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

'Dasar tiang sialan! Benar-benar tidak setia kawan!', Batin Sehun kesal. Kalau mau pergi seharusnya dia ajak dirinya, kan Sehun juga tidak ingin tersiksa sendirian.

Menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang, Kai melirikkan matanya sinis seperti ingin marah kepada orang itu karena telah menganggu aksinya. Saat tau bahwa orang itu Sehun, matanya berubah sedikit melembut tapi tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia pun menggerakannya tangannya seakan menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat.

'M-maksudnya aku disuruh kesana? Kali ini aku mau bilang alasan apapun tetap saja takut!', Batin Sehun takut. Ia takut jika nasibnya akan sama seperti dua orang ini. Apa tidak ada cara lainnya untuk pulang?

"M-maaf membuatmu me-menungguku..", Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai dengan kewaspadaan.

"Apa ada hal yang kau sukai?", Kai menatap lurus kearah Sehun.

"A-ada..kenapa?"

"Hari ini ayo lakukan hal yang kau sukai, tidak peduli mau kemana saja.", Kai menyingkap poni Sehun yang sedikit menutupi mukanya.

Deg! Perasaan ini lagi-lagi muncul. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin jika ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam, ternyata Kai hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

"J-jangan..itu pasti akan membosankan--sangat berlawanan dengan kesukaanmu, mu-mungkin bisa lain kali saja?"

Mata Kai menatap tak suka namun masih tetap bersikap tenang,"Tidak apa. Aku ingin tau, lebih tentangmu."

"Ta-tapi kan kau bilang kau sudah tau semua tentang diriku, apalagi yang harus kutunjukkan?", Kenapa kita tidak berbahagia dengan pulang kerumah masing-masing saja sih!

"Itu hanya dari luar. Aku belum tau apa yang ada didalam hatimu.", Kai memasukkan tangannya kesaku. Sekalipun berniat nge gombal tetap saja ekspresinya datar.

/Blush/ Sepertinya pipi Sehun sedang merona sekarang,"Ishh--aku sudah bilang ini akan membosankan, jangan menyesal ya!", Sehun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, kenapa Kai ini keras kepala sekali?

"Aku tau itu.", Kai mengembangkan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari gang dan menghampiri motor Kai yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

•

•

•

•

•

TBC.

Maaf ya ceritanya sedikit agak pendek hehe, semoga kalian tetap suka dan dukung terus yaa..


End file.
